


Venom

by eatreadwritesleep



Series: A Punk and a Flower Child [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flowerchild!Harry, Harry Styles/OFC but she nasty so it's all good in the hood, M/M, Punk!Louis, Tomlinshaw if you squint and by squint I mean think of Brock from Pokemon and that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatreadwritesleep/pseuds/eatreadwritesleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which everything goes so wrong so fast, and Louis breaks his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venom

Louis awoke to the sound of singing. He slowly opened his eyes, staring dazedly up at the ceiling. When did he fall asleep? He slowly turned, wondering who was making such a beautiful sound, only to see Harry sitting shirtless on the ground, singing to the potted plant that had been on his windowsill. His voice was…breathtaking. He was singing in what was probably a lost language, words that made no sense to him, but that did nothing to ebb the pure beauty of it. 

He listened, trying not to make any noise as he turned to see this more fully, as to not disturb Harry.

The flower child waved his hands in some sort of strange dance like movements, his hands moving gracefully in front of his face, before he twirled them in circles around the pot in his lap, the motions slow and mesmerizing. He brought his hands forward, as if beckoning the plant to come toward him, and it almost did, in a sense, seeming to take a breath and lean forward, and then Harry pushed his hands back, the plant taking in what he was giving, blooming brighter and healthier, seeming to light up the room. They were glowing softly; Harry’s song giving it a life Louis had never seen, and his mother cared for all the flowers in the house. But nothing could make it look like this. 

Louis was in a trance of sorts, astonished by what he was witnessing. It seemed that whatever Harry did, would always be radiant. Harry continued to sing as he reached forward to trace the flowers gently, the plants seeming to follow him, desperate to be touched by something so marvelous. He leaned down to kiss each one of them softly, before a thump was heard from outside of Louis’ room. Louis looked at his closed doors, hearing whispers, and he looked at Harry who was now looking at him. Smiling at Harry, he rolled out of bed, noticing that he was still in yesterday’s clothes, and moved quietly, before suddenly opening his door. His sister’s, and mother, who had all been standing or sitting in front of it, released startled squeals. 

“What are you all doing outside my door?” asked Louis, crossing his arms.

“We wanted to hear the pretty flower boy sing Lou…” said Daisy.

“We didn’t mean to pry.” mumbled Phoebe. 

Louis shook his head. “And what about you, Fizzy, Lottie?”

“Are we in trouble for this? Because like…look at him?” said Fizzy.

“Can you really blame us for coming out to listen to him sing?” asked Charlotte, placing her hands on her hips.

Louis thought about that. “Well, no, but…Mom, you too?”

“It was really beautiful. Plus, it helped get the girls up. And you. You need to start getting ready love. Come along girls, into the shower.”

Louis sighed, watching them all slowly leave, while trying to peak into his room, before he quickly shut the door, leaning against it. 

“Are you angry with them?” asked Harry from on the floor. 

“No…just like…I dunno it’s weird.”

Harry nodded, before standing up and placing the plant back on the windowsill. He then turned around and stretched, and Louis watched him, the way his muscles contracted, the way his jeans hung low, the v…. Harry finished, dropping his arms and staring at Louis. Louis looked him up and down, before he spotted stains on Harry’s jeans. 

Harry looked down and blushed.

“We could both use a shower.” said Louis, grabbing Harry’s hand and pulling him along down the hall to his mother’s room, since both the other bathroom showers were being used, and if he knew his sister’s it’d be a while before they were done. 

“Just wait here while I get towels and other things.”

Harry nodded, and Louis went back out, grabbing some towels and then knocking on one of the bathroom doors.

“What!?” called Lottie from the shower.

“I’m coming in to grab my soap. Cover your tits and whatever!”

“Language Louis!” called Jay from downstairs. 

“Sorry!” he yelled back. 

He knocked again in warning before opening the door a peek. Seeing the shower curtain closed, he stepped in a grabbed his razor and shaving cream. 

“Lottie pass my soap and shampoo!”

A slender hand popped out, holding one bottle, which Louis added toward his pile, and then he grabbed the other one.

“Thanks!” he called out before leaving and kicking the door shut behind him. 

He walked back into his mum’s room, dumping the stuff on the bed next to Harry, who looked over at it curiously. 

“Alright, shower you go.” 

He grabbed Harry’s hands, pulling him into the bathroom. The he reached down and unbuttoned Harry’s pants, tugging the zipper and pulling them down, helping Harry step out of them. 

“Take off your underwear while I grab your stuff.” said Louis, turning around and going back out over to the bed. He grabbed a towel, the shampoo, and the soap, and brought them in.

He almost tripped over himself at the sight of Harry naked again, because that never failed to impress, and fought to hide his blush and stay, well…professional. 

“Okay, the blue bottle is soap, lather that all over, and wash it off. The green bottle is shampoo. This goes in your hair, scrub it and whatever, and wash it out. This is how you turn on the water,” he said, reaching down and twisting the knobs, “And this is how you turn on the shower.” he added, pulling up the little lever. 

Harry watched fascinated.

“And then you can adjust the temperature like this, hot or cold. I’ll do it this time for you…see?”

Harry nodded.

“Okay. All yours. Don’t take too long. We don’t have a lot of time. Mum wants us out and from then on we can do whatever.”

“What about school?” asked Harry.

“Well, you don’t have any like, official papers and I don’t really want you hanging out by yourself…”

Harry shook his head no.

“Sister gave me some. They’re in my bag…” he said.

Louis gaped. “What…ok I’m gonna check that out real quick, because wow, so you get in the water and like…scrub and stuff…”

Harry smiled before delicately removing his flower crown and placing it on the bathroom counter. Then he turned, opening the glass door to the shower and stepping in slowly, sighing under the feel of the water. Louis waited a moment making sure he was okay, before he stepped back out and jogged to his room, going straight for Harry’s duffle bag. He searched through, only seeing clothes. He quickly pulled out boxers, a long sleeve black shirt that looked like it would fit him nicely…snug…oh yes…and some dark wash skinny’s. Lovely. Then he went to search the smaller bag, and found the papers. He had records, a passport, school ID…everything. All he’d need was a schedule, which he could get at the main office. 

And then he heard a shout of pain that definitely sounded like Harry. He stood up and rushed to his mum’s room, swinging open the bathroom door.

“Harry!? What happened!?” he asked, stepping nervously inside.

He could vaguely see Harry’s outline through the glass, but it wasn’t clear enough due to the heat fogging it up. 

“Louis. You told me this was for my hair but it hurts a lot…”

“What? The shampoo?”

“It’s hurting my eyes. I can’t see anything…”

Ohhh…he got shampoo in his eyes. Poor thing. Louis knew that feeling.

“Hold on Harry, I’m coming in to help. Give me a moment.”

Louis pulled off his shirt, dropping it to the ground. He then made quick work of his jeans, shimmying out of them. 

“It really hurts Louis…” said Harry, his voice trailing off into a soft whine that had Louis moving faster. 

He decided to keep on his boxers, and quickly stepped in, the soft spray of the warm water soaking him instantly.

Harry was hunched over, his hands covering his eyes.

“Harry…” whispered Louis, a soft smile on his face. 

He moved closer to the boy, pulling his hands away from his face. 

“Tilt your head back love.” he said, and Harry did so, the shampoo washing from his hair. 

Louis threaded his fingers through Harry’s hair, helping the suds wash out faster. When his hair looked sud-free, he ran his hands over Harry’s eyes, trying to get the shampoo out as much as he could.

“Okay, bring your head back down, and try opening your eyes for me.”

Harry did, his eyes slowly fluttering open. Louis noticed they were pretty red, as his green eyes looked around before focusing on him entirely. 

“Hey there…” Louis whispered, smoothing Harry’s wet hair from his face. “Do your eyes feel any better?”

“Yea…thank you Louis.”

Louis nodded, still caught by Harry’s eyes, the green being impossibly bright, even in the dull light of the shower. Harry in turn was staring down at him intensely, as the water ran down both of them. The taller boy’s hands went to rest on Louis’ waist, fingers messing with the waistband of Louis’ boxers.

“Can you take these off please?” he asked.

So polite. 

Louis nodded slowly, before pulling them off and tossing them outside, quickly opening the glass door of the shower. He looked up at Harry nervously, having never been naked in front of him before. Harry was staring down, before leaning closer.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked softly.

“Yes…”

Harry wasted no time, capturing Louis’ lips in a soft kiss. Louis leaned up on his toes, reaching his hands up to wrap around Harry’s neck. He slipped, and their chest collided, both gasping into the kiss at the feeling. The sounds their lips were making were obscene due to how wet they were, sucking at each other…Harry did this thing with his tongue before closing his lip and making this slurping sound that really should have been pretty gross but instead it had Louis weak at the knees, and he clutched Harry tighter. Louis reached his hand down, cupping one of Harry’s balls gently, causing a deep moan to erupt from Harry’s mouth into the kiss, and that was really hot. Harry moved one hand from Louis’ hip to trail through his read hair, tugging his head back softly so he could plant kissed down his neck…and then a knock at the door sounded.

“Louis, are you in there?”

Crap on a cloud it was his MUM. 

“Uh…oh my God, yea mum! Don’t open the door! I’ll be right out!”

“Okay love, I’m just saying there’s breakfast on the table. Where is Harry?”

They both looked at each other, Louis with wide eyes and Harry with ‘we-should-tell-the-truth-because-I’m-naïve-to-the-ways-of-this-world-and-I-have-no-idea-how-much-trouble-we-could-get-into’ eyes.

“Um, he’s in the shower…”

“What!? And where are you young man?”

“Uh, shaving.”

“Your razor is on my bed.”

“Ummm…I might be using one of yours?”

“Ugh God Louis that’s gross! Hurry up yea? And toss that one when you’re done.”

“Of course Mum!” he squeaked out, before he heard the slamming of her door.

He turned back to look at Harry.

“Um…yea I’m gonna finish my shower.”

He turned around, Harry releasing him quickly and stepping back. They’d finish this…another time, because if THAT wasn’t a turn off he didn’t know what was. He quickly grabbed his soap, lathering his body and getting the good parts, letting the shower run him clean. The he grabbed his shampoo, scrubbing his scalp and making sure he got all up in that, making sure to tilt his head back to avoid a Harry situation.

He was done quickly, and shut off the water, turning around and jumping. Harry was still standing there, head tilted and watching him deeply, eyes doing that pierce your soul thing that really had Louis feeling hot.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and opened the glass door.

“Let’s get out and get dressed, yea? You can go back to the room…just lemme…”

He reached over and grabbed the towel, drying Harry’s body before placing it on his head and ruffling it, getting most of the water out.

“You’re pretty dry now…” he mumbled, before tying the towel around Harry’s waist.

Harry placed his crown back on his head while Louis quickly toweled off as well. He tied his towel and walked out into his mum’s room, grabbing the shaving cream that he was glad she missed, and his razor. He walked back in and quickly spread the cream on his face, grabbing the razor and shaving off any stubble.

Harry watched silent and unblinking, head titled, and yea, that definitely had to be a habit.

“Blink Harry…” Louis mumbled as he gently trailed the razor around his face, before he washed any remaining cream off and applied some lotion quickly.

“Okay, let’s go.” said Louis, glancing back at Harry while grabbing his stuff, tossing his mum’s razor quickly as to solidify his earlier lie. Both of them made their way out and left the room, entering the hallway. Lottie walked out of her room with the majority of her school uniform on, texting someone, only to drop her phone at the sight of Harry still slightly wet with nothing on but a towel hung low on his hips. 

She stared open mouthed and Louis smirked at the look on her face while Harry smiled at her as he passed her by, entering Louis’ room. Louis made sure to shut the door behind him, turning around to look at Harry who was looking out the window.

“Can I open it please? Just a bit of fresh air…” he asked in that husky voice of his.

“Yea go ahead…” Louis answered, before swallowing thickly at the sight of Harry’s back muscles rippling as he pushed the window up, leaning out, mindful of the flower. He took a deep breath of air, before turning around and smiling at Louis.

Louis blinked himself out of his daze and pointed to the clothes on his bed. Harry looked over at them before walking over.

“Those are some more clothes your sister packed. See if you can get them on by yourself, yea?” he said, before turning to his drawer and grabbing deodorant from the top of it, applying some, and then opening the drawer and picking out a fresh pair of underwear. He dropped his towel and put them on, then turning to his closet. He grabbed a simple black v neck tee, throwing it over his head, and then grabbed a pair of ripped black jeans from the ground, sniffing them. Finding them clean enough, he pulled them on, jumping a bit as they were quite tight. Then he grabbed a ripped jean vest, shrugging that on.

His phone chimed, and he looked around for a bit before finding it in his jeans pocket from yesterday. He checked the text, and moaned softly when he saw it was from Eleanor. Oops.

-U were totally supposed to txt me and explain who that random flower hottie was but u didn’t so ur getting the silent treatment kthxbye –Better Than Ur Fave

Louis cursed under his breath. He totally forgot about that.

“Louis?” 

Louis turned around to see Harry in his jeans but struggling with the shirt.

“Oh, let me help you with that. Put your arms here…”

Louis helped Harry into the shirt--mindful of the crown-- fixing the sleeves, and pulling it down.

He stepped back and looked Harry up and down.

Damn, he was hot in all black. 

“Lou, hurry up! Your food is getting cold!” called Jay from downstairs.

That broke Louis out of his trance. He grabbed an old red and blue flannel from the ground and tied it around his waste before leaning down and picking up his discarded bag, checking for his phone charger. 

“Ok, um, grab that smaller black bag, it has all your stuff in it. And….let me get them, some socks for you, and I guess you could wear those brown boots, so grab those too. And…yea, I’ll wear these.”

He grabbed his pair of patent white leather Dr. Martens that Zayn had gotten him last year that he hardly ever wore. That would put a smile on that vain assholes face. 

Louis turned to Harry, smiling, and the boy quickly reciprocated.

The two headed downstairs, dropping their stuff by the last step and going to the kitchen area.

“Finally boys. Pick what you want from the table, I need to finish getting ready. Hurry up girls, and Daisy stop picking at your food, we don’t have time.”

Jay headed out, leaving everyone seated on stools around the kitchen island. All the girls were staring at Harry, who was staring at Louis, who was staring back at Harry, before he blinked and grabbed a plate, stacking it with food and handing it to Harry, then making one for himself.

It was silent aside from the sounds of their eating, before Harry looked over to the youngest girls.

“You’re name is Daisy?” he asked.

Daisy looked up at him with wide eyes before smiling and nodding.

“Yea, like the duck!” she answered happily.

If Harry was confused, he didn’t show it, instead smiling back at her.

“I like Daisy’s. They’re very pretty flowers.”

“You like lots of flowers right? Cuz you have them on your head. It doesn’t look silly though.” Phoebe commented, before shoving a large piece of pancake in her mouth.

“Yes, I love flowers.”

“Can you make one for me!” yelled Daisy, jumping in her seat, getting more and more excited.

“Me too me too!” added Phoebe.

The conversation died down at the return of Jay, who was a miracle worker and was ready in less than fifteen minutes.

“Come girls, let’s be off. Louis, try not to be late, please?”

Louis laughed in response, tilting his head so she could kiss his cheek as she normally did. 

“Love you boo. And you have a good day Harry.”

They all trailed out of the house leaving Harry and Louis alone. Louis’ phone vibrated again, and he pulled it out, seeing another text from Eleanor.

-Oh? So you’re going to ignore that text too? Ok.-Better Than Ur Fave

Eleanor was going to kick his ass in class later.

“Harry, as much as it pains me to arrive to school relatively on time, it probably would be better if we did today.”

Harry stopped mid forkful and looked over at him, nodding happily.

They both got up and Louis slipped on his boots, frowning a bit at how stiff they still were. He really needed to break them in. When he stood up, he saw Harry by the door, holding both their bags.

“Oh, you don’t have to. I got it.”

“I insist.” Harry replied.

Louis blushed and walked out, locking the door behind him. They both got in the car. The drive was mostly silent, when Louis suddenly jerked the car, pulling over.

“I forgot my flower crown thing!” he gasped, before moving to turn them around.

“It’s alright Louis.”

“No but you made it for me and I-

“Honestly, Louis. You’re beautiful with or without it. And I know you care for it…and me. So it’s okay.”

Louis looked over at him.

“Are you sure?” he asked seriously.

Harry nodded.

“Alright. Let’s go then.”

He kept one hand on the wheel, and grabbed Harry’s hand with the other, lacing their fingers together.  
.  
.  
.

They arrived at the school building, and both stepped out the car, Harry again tripping out of it. Louis giggled and went over, grabbing his wrist.

“C’mon love.” he mumbled, Harry smiling and walking beside him.

Again, like before, everyone stopped and stared as they made their way from the parking lot to the building, people running into cars and colliding with each other.

“We’re going to head to the main office to get your schedule, Mr. Styles.”

“Styles?”

“That’s what your sister had put on your ID card.”

The two stepped inside the building, the hallways alight with gossip about them. Louis led the way and before long they were in the main office. Louis marched up to the head secretary’s desk.

“Hi, Carol. I need a schedule for Harry Styles.”

She looked up at him from above her glasses and sighed in annoyance.

“That’s Mrs. Jenkins to you, Mr. Tomlinson.”

Louis rolled his eyes.

“They’re both your name. It’s all the same, love.”

She sighed again, before using her long overdone nails to sift through the files on her desk, grabbing Harry’s and pulling out his schedule.

“Here you go, Mr. Styles.” She looked up and froze for a moment, eyes on Harry, who smiled and took the paper from her hands. Louis saw and grabbed Harry’s arm, dragging him out and shouting a quick thanks over his shoulder. Outside the office, Louis looked over Harry’s schedule.

He frowned at it.

“Well I suppose it would be a bit strange if all our classes were together. We have four together though, and you have some classes with my friends, so you should be alright. And we all have lunch together. The cafeteria is massive, and it makes for an awesome food fight. Zayn and I have been planning one for a while.”

Louis looked around for a bit before dragging Harry into a much less crowded hallway, and then to a corner.

“Listen, alright? High school is shite, the people kind of suck, some are mean, some are horny, some are cool. My friends are cool.”

“You’re cool.” interrupted Harry.

Louis blushed before continuing.

“Okay, so like, if you have any problems, any questions, or you just want to talk to me, text me, alright? Let me see your phone.”

Harry reached into his back pocket and handed it over.

“Half charged. Um, okay, the white cord in your bag, blug the big end into one of these, right behind you, yea? And the other to the end of your phone, to charge it, so it doesn’t die.”

He handed the phone back to Harry who placed it back in his pocket.

“It’ll die?” asked Harry, frowning in concern.

“Yea, when it’s at zero. It goes from zero to a hundred, and you can…revive it with the plug. It won’t die forever Harry.” laughed Louis, ruffling the ends of Harry’s curls gently. 

“Oh.” mumbled Harry, blushing softly.

“Right, so, teachers don’t like to see electronics but flash her a charming smile and I’m sure you’ll get away with it.”

Louis looked up at him, before bringing his hands to Harry’s neck and tippy toeing to catch his lips in a soft kiss. Harry delicately placed his hands on Louis’ hips, pulling him a bit closer to kiss him again. Louis sighed softly before reluctantly pulling away from the kiss.

“The bell’s going to ring soon. I’m gonna be on time for the first time in a month.”

Harry laughed quietly.

“The classroom numbers are written next to your classes, so follow the numbers on the doors. I think you’ll be okay. Remember to text me.” he said, before giving another quick kiss and walking off, not looking back, because he knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to leave him.

It was only a short while.

Harry would be okay.  
.  
.  
.

Harry watched Louis go before looking down at his schedule. First he had English with Ms. George. He read the room number before heading down the hallway, glancing at doors as he walked. He didn’t notice the stares he got as he made his way around, before someone grabbed his arm.

“Hi there.”

He looked down to see a pretty blonde. He smiled.

“Hi.”

She sputtered for a moment before answering.

“I’m Lily. It looks like you’re new here.”

“Harry. Lily’s are beautiful flowers. And yes, I am. Do you know where room two ninety four is by any chance?”

She smiled, looking him up and down.

“Yea, I’m headed there now. English right?”

He nodded, opening his mouth to answer when the bell rang.

“Well, we should head there then.” she said, smiling before grabbing his arm and tugging him with her.

They walked down the hallway, Lily strutting while Harry followed, the stares they got multiplying. 

“Here we are.” she said, before they stepped into the half full room. 

She took a seat at the back of the class, pointing for Harry to sit next to her, which he did, placing his bag down. She turned in her seat, crossing her legs, lifting her short skirt a little higher.

“So, Harry, tell me a bit about yourself.”

“My last name is Styles. And I like flowers.”

Her eyes glanced at the crown on his head for a moment.

“I can see that. Does it mean anything? The flowers on your head?”

“They’re a part of me.”

She stared at him, before laughing softly.

“You’re very unique, Harry Styles.”

“Thank you, Lily.”

“Trying to add him to your collection, are you?”

They both turned at the new voice. 

Lily scowled.

“Nick.” she mumbled.

Nick ignored her.

“So, you’re what’s causing the commotion.”

Harry tilted his head in confusion.

“Commotion?” he asked.

“Oh, love, everyone’s talking about you. Have you seen that pretty boy with the flowers in his hair? You’re the talk of the school.”

Lily interrupted.

“Don’t you have morning announcements to do, Nick?” she asked, clearly annoyed.

“Don’t be so pissy love. Get a looser thong, frown a little less. Now, back to you, gorgeous.”

“Thank you.” said Harry, smiling.

Nick faltered for a moment.

“My oh my, I really see why everyone’s so hot and bothered. You really are something.”

He took the seat next to Harry, turning to look at him.

“I’m going to get in trouble for being late, but I just had to get a good look at you for myself.”

“How did you even know he was here, Nick?”

“Gossip is my forte, and he’s the talk of the town. Do keep up.”

The class had filled in more during their talk, and the bell rang again, the teacher stepping inside and closing the door. She looked over at Nick and sighed.

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Grimshaw?”

“Oh, I just stopped in to have a little chat with our new fellow student Mr. Harry Styles.”

Her eyes landed on Harry and widened a moment before she cleared her throat.

“I do believe you have somewhere to be…yes Harry?”

Harry had raised his hand.

“Could I please charge my phone, Mrs. George?”

He smiled, dimples and all.

“Oh sure Harry. There’s a plug by the window.”

Harry nodded in thanks, before grabbing his phone and charger. He stood up, giving the class a full view of him as he walked to the window. He bent down to plug the phone in, his shirt riding up slightly to reveal a small portion of his back and the top of his boxers.

“Christ Almighty…” Nick sighed out loud.

Harry went back to his seat, everyone watching him either with mouths agape, with wide eyes, blushing, or all three.

“Can’t blame you for trying to shag this one, Lily.”

“I wasn’t trying to shag him. And there never really is a trying, Nick. When I want it, it happens.”

Nick rolled his eyes. Harry was oblivious to what they were talking about, because what was a ‘shag’? 

“Well good luck with that darling. Someone else has their eye on your boy over here.”

“And who would that be?”

“Won’t say, but chances are, you’ll lose. Your competition is mighty competitive. You’re both twats, but I’d say you’re the bigger one.”

Mrs. George managed to blink out of her stupor.

“Mr. Grimshaw. Please make your way out. I’ve got a lesson to get on with.”

“But of course Miss. Don’t let me stall you any further. I’ll be seeing you later, young Harold.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed at the nickname but he smiled and waved anyways. 

“Nick Grimshaw, get to the main office. Now.” came a voice from over the speakers.

Nick smiled before running off, shutting the door behind him.

“Well, let’s begin, shall we. Welcome to the school, Mr. Styles. Now, open your books to the thirteenth chapter. Harry, you can share with Lily, until I get you a copy.

 

Lily smiled, moving her desk closer to Harry’s, linking the two.

“Tom, you start reading please.”

While Tom read, Lily looked Harry over, licking her lips. She could have fun with a boy like this. She discretely placed her hand on his thigh, peaking up at him shyly and leaning forward giving him a straight view down her shirt.

Harry immediately looked over at her, before glancing down at her chest. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing when she suddenly moved her hand further, the delicate appendage landing very near his crotch. He jerked slightly.

“You’re mighty sensitive, Harry Styles.” she whispered softly.

Harry heard her but it didn’t register, the placement of her hand bringing his mind back to yesterday, when he and Louis…when Louis had done that thing…when Louis had touched him, the way he grabbed at him through his jeans, trailing his fingers over him lightly…tracing patterns, and that slow building burn, the feeling of him, Louis’ sighs and small pants as they kissed, Louis holding him, telling him to keep quiet, Louis’ hands in his hair, tugging softly at his curls…

Lily looked at Harry’s eyes, watching them dilate. She moved her hand further, and Harry’s breath hitched quietly. Harry suddenly placed his hand on hers, stopping her from moving any closer.

She wasn’t Louis. It felt…different. He could still feel that…burn, but it didn’t feel right when Louis wasn’t the one with him. 

She frowned, but then smirked, remembering the look he had had in his eyes.

She had him right where she wanted him. She’d given him a taste. He’d want more. Just as she moved her hand away, Nick’s voice blared through the speakers.

“Top o’ the morning on this beautiful Friday, ladies and fine gentlemen, and speaking of fine gentlemen, a very special good morning and welcome to our new student Mr. Harry Styles. –for God sake Nick, announcements begin ten minutes before the end of class-oh what’s the difference love? It’s best to catch my prey unaware-get off the speaker now Mr. Grimshaw-I’ve already started love, that’d be a waste of valuable learning time-Mr. Grimshaw-due to the meat grinder sex scandal, we’ll be having a more vegetarian diet for at least 2 weeks, so I hope you like veggies. Football tryouts have been postponed to an hour later, so that’ll give me plenty time to recharge my camera so I get some good wank footage-Nicholas Grimshaw! You step away from that speaker right this instant-the boy’s bathroom on the second floor by the library is closed do to the reeking shite someone took yesterday-NICHOLAS-the drama club is meeting right after class-GRIMSHAW-and last but not least, cheerleading tryouts are also commencing with the lovely cheer captain Danielle Peazer. The uniforms seem even shorter than last years, and with those lovely tanned legs of yours Dani….saucy. Rita love, d’you have anything-it doesn’t matter if you did Mr. Grimshaw, and Ms. Ora, you step away as well-as a matter of fact I do. Hi everybody, Rita here. The shag closet’s been compromised so you’ll have to find another spot to get kinky in private.-MS. ORA-That was the lovely Rita Ora, and I am your host, Nicholas Grimshaw, the most fabulous gay on earth, future BBC host, because let’s face it, I’d do a wondrous job. Have a spectacular day, dear students. Until the morrow!

The sound cut off and the sound of laughter flowed through out the school.

Lily rolled her eyes, glancing at Harry, who was staring out the window. There was a beautiful tree sitting out there, healthy and bright.

He thought about Louis, and what he’d look like swinging from the branches.

“Harry?”

Harry jumped, turning to Lily again.

“Yes, Lily?”

“I was wondering if I could put my number in your phone. You know, since we’re friends.” she whispered.

Harry smiled at the word friends.

“Sure.”

He got up, grabbing his phone, seeing it at eighty-five percent. Louis had said to take it off at one hundred though. He bit his lip, contemplating whether or not to take it off.

“Mr. Styles, back to your seat please.”

He quickly grabbed it, going back to his seat and handing Lily the phone.

“Oh, no password. You trust me already?”

She typed her number in quickly, adding a ;) beside her name, and shooting herself a quick text to get his number.

“You don’t seem like a bad person.” whispered Harry. 

Lily smiled, before licking her lips.

“Oh you darling boy. Good and bad depends on the time and place.”

The bell rang, and people got up, exiting the classroom. Lily watched everyone leave the room.

“The time and place?” asked Harry.

She smirked, before moving and lifting one leg over his lap, straddling him.

“Time and place. Something tells me you’ll get to see a side of both.”

Harry’s hands went to her bum on instinct, and his eyes stared directly into hers.

“Your bum’s not as big.”

“Pardon?” Lily sputtered.

“It’s not the same.”

“Excuse me? Whose bum? Who could you possibly be thinking about right now while I’m sitting on your lap.”

“I’m with someone else. We do things like this. I don’t think it’s right to do it with another person.”

“Who? Do they go here?”

“I’ve got to get to my next class.”

He lifted her off of him easily, smiling at her.

“Thank you for the help. We can text later, I suppose.”

He grabbed his bag and walked out, leaving her dumbfounded.

That wasn’t how it was supposed to go.  
.  
.  
.

Harry walked into the crowded hallway, as always, oblivious to the wide-eyed stares he was getting from everyone.

“Young Harold!”

He turned, seeing Nick, and a pretty blonde headed his way.

“Mind if I take a quick peek at your schedule?” he asked, taking it before Harry answered.

“Hello Harry. I’m Rita.”

Harry took her hand and kissed it, Rita blushing a deep red.

Nick laughed.

“Charmer this one. Oh, lovely, you’ve got next with me.”

“Me as well.”

They all turned to see Louis and Niall walking toward them.

“Just who I wanted to see.” mumbled Nick, rolling his eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re still sore about that black eye.”

“My face is insured, Tomlinson. Of course I’m still upset.”

Louis laughed, pulling Nick into a quick smooch on the lips.

Harry’s smile faltered. Louis just kissed him. What?

“I’ve been told my lips are magic.” he whispered, batting his eye lids. 

“Oh, we know you know how to work a thing or two, yea-

“But I think his bum is the real treasure.” joked Niall, jumping into the conversation. 

Louis pretended to peek back at it.

“You think so?” he asked, laughing.

“Take it from a leprechaun. We know gold when we see it.”

The bell rang, but they all stayed put.

Nick pulled Louis to him, pressing against him from behind.

“You’re meant to tell me that your arse is at the end of the rainbow?” he asked.

“Oh you woo me, Grimshaw. But I know you’ve been dying to give me a try.”

“I’m always up for it. Was that a proposition?”

Louis went to answer but caught sight of Harry who was watching him with a deep look in his eye that wasn’t exactly pleasant. 

He looked down at Nick’s hand on his waist, and thought about how their position must look from Harry’s point of view. 

He slowly wiggled his way out of Nick’s grasp.

“Sorry Nicholas. There’s a waiting list. Add your name and wait your turn. Now c’mon lads, ladies. To class we go.”

He grabbed Harry’s hand, smiling at the boy, who hesitated before smiling back.

They all walked, loudly and cracking jokes, to their next class.

The door opened before they got there, and their teacher stepped out into the hallway, fuming.

“You lot are ridiculous. Stop making so much noise and get in here before I ship you all off to detention.”

“That’s like me second home.” giggled Niall, and all except for Harry laughed.

“And you’ve made our new student late. Come in, Mr. Styles. Wonderful choice in friends.” she mumbled, gently pushing them in. 

Louis smiled brightly at that, before catching sight of Eleanor. He blanched.

“Lucky for you anyways, I need to pick up some copies. Five minutes to yourselves and keep your voices down for heaven’s sake.”

She left the class, and they all began chatting.

“I’ll be right with you Harry. Talk to them, yea. They’re all cool.”

He left before Harry could say anything, going over to Eleanor, who didn’t acknowledge him in the slightest, even when he scooped her up and brought her to a corner, plopping her on his lap.

Harry frowned at that.

“So, Harry. I heard you’re bumming it at Lou’s.”

“Bummin it?”

Niall laughed.

“You’re hilarious. Staying at his house, mate? Must’ve been a pretty rough argument with your rents.”

Rents. Rents…parents.

“Oh, yea. It was…um, dreadful. It was nice of Louis to take me in.”

“His sisters are adorable right?” asked Rita from Nick’s lap.

He blinked, before answering.

“They’re lovely.” he replied, glancing over at Eleanor and Louis ever so often.

Nick picked up on it.

“You’d think they were together, but they’re not. Best friends is all.”

Harry looked over at him, visibly relaxing. There was a...feeling. It was creeping through him…like a venom. It was uncomfortable. It had his heart feeling heavy, and he was a bit…not happy about seeing Louis interact with other people this way. Because Louis was…his. It was so possessive but…this was his Louis. Not everybody else’s. 

Rita glanced up at Nick, then at Harry, and back at Nick, understanding.

“Aww. I was just thinking I might fancy him too.” she said, pouting.

“Oh no, love. They seem pretty deep into it.”

Niall glanced down at his phone, before texting furiously. 

Harry’s eyebrows rose at the speed, before he looked down at his own phone. A heavy thump sounded from the floor above them, and everybody glanced up.

Nick’s phone vibrated and he took it out, Rita staring at it as well.

“Zayn’s fighting.” announced Niall. 

Eleanor jumped off Louis’ lap.

“Woah what?!” asked Louis.

“I’m reading texts now. Liam is trying to stop him. It’s Miles and his gang. Slapped Perrie’s arse or summat. He’s pissed Lou.”

Another crash sounded, and everybody jumped out of their seats to run upstairs and see the fight, or in Louis and friends’ case, stop it.

Harry was left sitting alone in the classroom. He sighed before following the commotion. Teachers were leaning out of classrooms and security was running up the stairs. He could hear shouting, and he calmly made his way up.

“So you think you’ll just harass her like that and I won’t kick your ass?”

“Chill Malik. You act like you own her butt or something.”

“Excuse me. I own my own body, and you have no right to touch it unless I say you can!” yelled Perrie angrily, crossing her arms.

“Shut up. You wear those short shorts and then get mad when I give a little squeeze.”

Zayn turned to Liam angrily.

“I’m gonna rock his shi-

“Zayn stop!”

Louis squeezed through the crowd, standing in front of Zayn. Nick stood on top of a desk, ready to record.

“And why do you need to intervene, faggot?”

Louis scoffed, turning to Miles.

“Wow Miles, intervene. Look whose read a book.”

Harry frowned. What was a faggot?

“There’s no need for that, Miles. Why do you always bring his sexuality up into the argument?” asked Eleanor, coming to stand beside Louis.

“Because he’s gay.”

Zayn moved and shoved Miles hard, who shoved him back. Louis quickly grabbed Eleanor, and Liam Perrie, out of the way of what was quickly becoming the start of a violent scuffle. 

Harry moved quietly through the crowd, making his way to the yelling boys. Zayn was Louis’ friend, and had been nice to him yesterday. Fighting was wrong. There was so much anger, and hostility in the air. It didn’t need to be there. Louis caught sight of Harry and went to pull him out of the way, when Harry stepped behind Zayn, catching his raised arm in one hand, and wrapping his other arm around his waist. He leaned down and whispered into Zayn’s ear.

“Breathe.” and Zayn did just that, taking a few deep breathes and leaning back into Harry. 

Harry wordlessly handed Zayn over to Liam before turning to Miles.

“She is her own person, and you need to ask permission before you touch her, inappropriately or not.”

“Who the hell are you to tell me what to do?” asked Miles angrily, moving to stand in front of Harry.

“It isn’t right for you to treat her that way.” continued Harry, ignoring his threatening stance.

“You gonna let him talk to you like that, Miles?”

“Yea c’mon man. Look at him. One punch dude.”

Miles looked around at his peers, blushing in embarrassment before moving to shove Harry. Harry caught his wrists, holding them up slightly and tugging Miles forward. 

“Stop.” he said softly, his voice barely above a whisper, but something deep and commanding…something powerful…something to fear…was laced in his tone.

Miles, along with everyone, froze and stared.

“Apologize to her.”

“No man.” Miles struggled to release himself from Harry’s grip, but Harry tightened it and leaned forward, his face only an inch away.

“Now.”

Miles stared at Harry before mumbling an apology.

“Thank you.” said Harry, before releasing him. 

He then turned to Perrie, walking over to her.

“Are you alright?” he asked softly.

She nodded, unable to speak.

He smiled, before turning to Louis, who was staring at him.

He moved to touch Louis, but Louis flinched, and he stopped. Harry’s face went blank, and he took a deep breath turning to Zayn.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yea…” mumbled Zayn.

Harry glanced at Louis quickly, and then turned around, walking out. The crowd parted as he walked through.

“That was freakin awesome!” someone shouted.

Harry turned and sent a brilliant smile that didn’t reach his eyes but still managed to immediately break majority of the tension.

“Thank you.” he laughed out. 

And then students crowded around him, asking how he did it, and where he came from, and what type of girls he liked. He looked over at Louis again, still seeing a look he didn’t like, and he left with a group of people. 

Liam turned to Louis, who was motionless, staring at the door where Harry left. 

“Louis? Are you alright?”

“What is he?” asked Zayn suddenly.

They all turned to him.

“It’s like…he touched me and I…I can’t describe it but-

“Louis, where did you even meet Harry?” interrupted Eleanor.

“I-

“Maybe he’s just good at breaking up stuff like this. He’s really tall, and just…glows, I dunno. But it’s alright, because I didn’t want you to fight and get in trouble.” Perrie said, trailing off into a mumble.

“I think Harry’s wicked. I wish I could be so calm and cool like that.” said Niall, frowning at the atmosphere.

A teacher walked back into the room.

“All of you, to the detention room until lunch.”

None of them protested, instead just grabbing their stuff and heading there.

Louis walked silently, zoning out. He had been…afraid. He just realized that he knew little to nothing about Harry. He didn’t know what he was, where he came from...what he was capable of. He was so used to seeing him smiling and innocent and naïve, that seeing him so serious and…menacing in a way, his presence expanding and literally weighing the room down with his sheer willpower and voice…how he commanded Miles…

What if Harry…what is they had ever gotten into a fight. What was harry truly capable of. Would he stand a chance?

No.

No, Harry would never hit him.

He thought about Harry’s smile, his giggles, the way he felt, and how kind he was.

Miles had deserved that. Miles was an asshole. 

He pushed those thoughts aside, well knowing that that slight fear and uncertainty was bubbling beneath the surface. He needed to find Harry.

When he came to, all of his friends were staring at him in concern. Eleanor was beside him, stroking his hair.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Yea…” he whispered. “I’m alright.”  
.  
.  
.

Harry finally managed to get away from people, and snuck into an empty bathroom stall. He closed the toilet lid and sat on it, bringing his legs up and leaning against them.

He had scared Louis.

Louis had been afraid of him.

He didn’t mean to…honestly, he didn’t.

But…seeing the fear in Louis’ eyes, directed at him…watching him flinch…that hurt.

Harry slowly moved his hand, pressing it against his chest.

“I don’t want Louis to be afraid of me…” he whispered.

His eyes watered, and he sniffled as the tears began to fall. He brought his hands to his face, touching the wetness on his cheeks.

“So this is what crying is.” he mumbled, before continuing, “and I think this is what it means to be sad.”

He sniffled a few more times, before wiping his eyes and standing up, leaving the stall to wash his face.

Grabbing a paper towel, he dried his hands and grabbed his bag, leaving the restroom. The hallway was empty, and he frowned, taking out his schedule. His phone vibrated, and he reached into his pocket, pulling it out.

-Where r u???-Louis

-I just exited the restroom.-

-we’re in the detention room. It’s on the 1st floor-Louis

-do u want me to come?-

-of course I do Harry. C’monnnnn-Louis

-You’re not afraid of me?-

Harry waited for the reply, biting his lip.

-for a moment I was, because I’d never seen u like that, but I know that ur a good person, and I know you’d never hurt me. So please come.-Louis

-ok-

Harry looked both directions, not sure where on this floor the room was, but then Lily turned a corner, and he smiled at her.

“Hi Lily. Do you know where the detention room is?”

She smiled, adding a little sway to her step.

“Yea, just turn around, walk to the end of the hallway, and make a right turn. Why, are you in trouble?”

He looked down at her.

“Thank you. Maybe a little. And my friends are there.”

“Oh? Why don’t you come hang out with me and my friends? You’re my friend to you know?” she said, touching his chest softly.

“Thank you for the offer, but they already know I’m coming.”

His phone vibrated again, and he checked the text, his entire face lighting up as he read it.

-Haaaaarrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyy-Louis

“Sorry Lily. I really need to go.”

He turned around and went into a light jog, following her directions. Lily watched him go with a deep frown on her face. Who made him smile like that? Who was he rushing off to that trumped her?

The detention room, right?

She decided to follow him.

Harry rounded the corner and heard them before he saw them. He politely knocked on the door, before Louis jumped up and opened it, smiling and tugging harry inside.

“Hey mate!” shouted Niall in greeting, before kicking his feet up onto an empty desk. Zayn was sitting on Liam’s lap, whispering something to him, while Perrie was doing Danielle’s nails, Eleanor seated on her lap. Nick was seated on the floor between Rita’s legs, getting his hair braided. Louis pushed Harry into a chair, before straddling him. Harry dropped his bag, and his phone on top of it, before placing his hands on Louis’ waist.

“You alright?” asked Louis, pulling Harry down to lean their foreheads together. 

“Yes. Are you? I’m sorry I scared you.”

Louis shook his head.

“Harry…I just saw a different side of you is all. But everybody is scary when angry.”

“I just didn’t like the way he was treating you guys. You’re my friends.”

The room had quieted down, them all listening to the conversation.

“I know Harry.”

“And I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“Thank you.” called Perrie from across the room.

Both boys looked up form their conversation.

“For defending me. I mean, it was nice to have Zayn and the others defend me, but I didn’t want any fighting, and you stopped it all, so thank you. I was just a bit in shock, before, so that’s why I’m saying it now.”

Harry smiled at her.

“You’re welcome Perrie. I’m glad I could help.”

She smiled at him, before going back to Danielle’s nails.

“So tell us a bit about yourself, Young Harold.”

“Young Harold?” asked Louis, glaring at Nick.

“What, you gonna knock me out again, shorty?”

“My fist had no trouble reaching your face the last time, Grimshaw.”

“Tut tut, so possessive.”

“I like strawberry milkshakes.” interrupted Harry.

“Nice choice!” called Rita.

Zayn stood up from Liam’s lap, and he walked over to where Louis and Harry were sitting.

“Listen to me Harry. You seem pretty cool, and you stood up for us even if we don’t know each other well, which is extra cool points me my book.”

“Thank-

“Shut up. I’m not done. Louis here is my partner in crime, he’s like an extension of my dick, that’s how much I care about him.”

Niall and Nick cackled from the side.

“I beg your pardon, Malik. And extension of your willy?”

Zayn held his finger on Louis’ mouth, shushing him.

“Zayn, that’s so crude.” whined Liam.

“Shh, love.” Zayn called, before turning back to Harry.

“Louis’ a really tough kid. He’s been through some stuff, but he’s always kept his kind heart, ever since he was a kid. He’s a teddy bear in there, and he get’s hurt easily and won’t say a word about it. I love him. A lot. And I will kill for him. SO I don’t know who you are and where you came from, but I can tell that Louis cares about you a lot, and if you hurt him, I swear to everything I know and love that I’ll make you suffer a thousand times worse than you can ever imagine. Do you get what I’m saying?”

Harry stared at Zayn with wide eyes, nodding his head slowly.

“Good. Welcome to the crew mate.”

Zayn smiled at him, before going back to Liam’s lap. Louis was blushing a deep red and he layed his head on Harry’s chest.

“Gosh Dad, thanks for the talk.”

“You’re welcome, my son.” answered Zayn, blowing a kiss. He then turned around and locked lips with Liam, the two making obscene sounds.

Harry turned to Louis.

“What exactly is the nature of their relationship?”

The group laughed.

“It’s like a strange foursome kind of thing. It’s fascinating to watch. Perrie and Zayn are together. Danielle and Liam are together. Zayn and Liam have massive boners for each other and can’t help but shag, so their together. Perrie doesn’t do anything with Liam, and Danielle doesn’t do anything with Zayn, but sometimes Perrie And Danielle hook up with each other. I did a book report on it last year.” Nick clarified, before flinching. “Not so tight love.” he complained to Rita, who tugged on a strand of his hair.

Harry nodded.

“I see.” he mumbled.

So you could be with different people, even when you were committed to one person?

Interesting.

He leaned down, kissing Louis’ neck softly. Niall got up, sitting by Perrie.

“Do my nail’s next. Irish colors.”

Perrie rolled her eyes, before taking out the colors from her bag and grabbing his hand to start.

Harry giggled at Niall, before kissing Louis’ neck again, trailing his lips downward, and then to the front, licking his adam’s apple. Louis sighed softly, bringing Harry’s head up to kiss him slowly.

From outside the door, Lily spied through the window, pissed at what she saw. Of all the people to have Harry’s attention, it was freaking Louis Tomlinson. Hell no. She wasn’t going to lose her latest catch to that bastard. 

The bell rang, and Lily quickly walked away so she wouldn’t get caught, blending in with the students in the hallway. Inside, Niall whooped with happiness, causing the group to laugh again.

“I didn’t have breakfast. Shut up.” he laughed, grabbing his stuff carefully, mindful of his half finished nails.

“It’s lunch. I’m starved.” whispered Louis to Harry, getting off his lap and grabbing his stuff. Harry stood up as well, picking up his things and following the group out. They walked to the lunchroom, taking a seat with the rest of their group.

Nick sat beside Louis.

“Nick, why are you everywhere around me today?”

“You know me. I like to be where the drama is.” He turned to Harry. “Pass your phone to me Young Harold. I want you number. And I’m just gonna pass it around the group, yea?”

Harry nodded, giving his phone to Nick. Nick went to type in his number, before he caught sight of Lily’s contact. 

“Tommo, look at this.” he said, handing the phone to Louis. Louis looked at the screen, frowning.

“Lily. As in Lily Cathers?”

“He has a class with her. She was eyeing him like his was water in a desert.”

Louis turned to Harry.

“Harry, do you know a Lily?”

Harry smiled.

“Yea, she’s a lovely girl. In my first class. We’re friends.”

Eleanor laughed.

“Lily’s a witch.” she snorted.

“What? She was nice to me.”

“Probably because she wants to shag.”

Harry was starting to pick up on what shag meant.

“She…um…she tried to touch me.”

They all turned to him.

“She what?” asked Louis, glaring.

“She put her hand on my thigh and like…she sat on my lap and showed me her breast in class, after the bell rang. I told her I wasn’t interested though, and that I was with you, so I think that’s cleared up.”

Liam turned to Louis.

“Where on earth did you find this lad, Louis? He’s like the definition of innocence.”

Eleanor nodded in agreement.

“Harry, she’s going to try again. When she wants a guy, she doesn’t stop until he’s hers.”

“Well, that can’t work, because I belong to Louis.”

They all quieted down again, staring.

Louis stared at Harry, Harry staring back.

“I’m yours, Louis.”

I’m yours, Louis.

I’m yours.

Yours.

The words engraved themselves in Louis’ mind.

“You two are giving me cavities.” moaned Nick, bringing them back.

Harry looked confused at that, before speaking again.

“I mean, she was nice to me. And I don’t want to say anything mean about her without at least getting to know her first. I don’t want to…shag.”

“She’s Miles’ twin sister, Harry.” 

They looked over at Danielle, who finally spoken up, clearing her throat.

“What?”

“Don’t talk Dani. Rest your voice. I’ll take over.” said Liam, kissing her cheek. He then turned to Harry.

“Yea. Lily and Miles Cathers. Lily loved and adored by majority of the male species. She picks who she wants and tends to get them. Miles, jock and the like, I won’t say anything nice about him because he’s a homophobic asshole, but yea, they’re spoiled brat twins who like to get what they want.”

“Lily fancied Louis two years back.” Zayn chimed in.

“I think it was more than a simple fancy. She was pretty much head over heels for hot stuff over here.” Nick laughed.

Louis sighed. “Yea…that was rough. I tried to let her down gently, and even gave it a try. I snogged her a few times, but I just-

“There wasn’t enough penis, basically.”

Louis punched Nick’s shoulder, ignoring his whine in protest.

“I find some girls fit, and I can’t lie, she’s fit, but I just wasn’t interested in her at all. I told her, and she didn’t believe me, so Nick and I snogged at a major party we knew she would be at. She was so pissed. So she told her brother, and he was mad at me for ‘breaking her heart’, but what was I supposed to do? Lie about it? And ever since then he’s been trying to make high school hell for me.” 

Harry frowned.

“Well…that’s not right.”

“Enough of her.” 

They looked at Rita.

“This week has kind of sucked. And I don’t like Lily so I’m not gonna talk about her. Instead…my parents are gone for the weekend.”

Nick smiled devilishly.

“Is that was I think it mean, Rita dear?”

“Oh yes, darling. It’s exactly what you think.”

Nick stood up on top of the lunch table.

“Ladies and gentlemen, might I have your attention?”

The room quieted down.

“The loveley Rita here just informed me of an empty house this weekend. Who’s down for a bit of a party? Because we all know Miss Ora here throws the best parties! So be sure to head over to her house tomorrow at…what time, love?”

“Six!”

“Six! Thank you!” 

He took a bow before stepping off the table. The entire cafeteria was abuzz with the prospect of a good party.

Nick smiled.

This was gonna be good.  
.  
.  
.

The moment they pulled up to Louis’ house, he jumped out the car. Harry was barely out the door before Louis was tugging him, shutting the door behind him and unlocking the door to the house.

It was empty, and Harry stumbled up the stairs behind Louis, who yanked him into his room, shutting the door behind him. 

Harry stared at Louis wide eyed, wondering what was going on.

“Oh God.” Louis moaned out softly, before kicking off his shoes.

He thought about Lily’s hands on Harry, his Harry. And that Harry had referred to himself as his. HIS. 

They stared at each other, both breathing heavily.

“Louis, I…” Harry trailed off, bringing his hand to his crotch, griping himself. His eyes fluttered, the tension in the room nearly unbearable.

“You said you were mine…” said Louis.

Harry nodded.

“Say it again.”

“I’m yours.”

“Again.”

“I’m yours.”

“Again.”

Harry stepped forward, backing Louis into his door, pressing against him.

“I’m yours, all yours, just yours, yours yours yours yours yours-

Louis placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders, using them to hoist himself up, wrapping his legs around Harry’s waist.

“Your mine.” he rasped out, lips latching onto Harry’s neck and sucking harshly.

“Yes.” answered Harry, hands gripping Louis thighs. Louis locked his ankles, before grinding slowly as he sucked on Harry’s neck, sighing at the vibration of Harry’s moans. Suddenly, Louis stopped, and detached his lips from Harry’s neck, looking him in the eye.

“And I’m yours, he said.”

Harry stared at him through lidded eyes.

“You’re mine.” he repeated.

“Yes. We belong to each other.” Louis stated.

Harry pressed Louis closer to the door, using it to help hold the smaller boy up, before removing one of his hands, dropping it downwards. Louis stared at Harry as he heard the sound of him unbuttoning his pants. He heard him pull down the zipper and Harry fumbled for a moment before sighing and dropping his head onto Louis shoulder. 

“Look at me.” whispered Louis, and Harry did.

“What are you doing?”

“Touching myself. I need…I need to feel something.” 

Harry moaned softly, resting his forehead against Louis’.

“Give me a bit of room.” said Louis, and Harry did. Louis loosened his leg’s grip around Harry’s waist, letting himself down to stand. He then moved Harry’s hand, letting his take it’s place. Harry grunted, his knees nearly buckling.

“We’re alone now. Make as much noise as you want.”

Harry bit his lip, shuddering.

“You’re mine.” whispered Louis.

“Yes.” Harry gasped out.

“Mine.”

“Yours.”

Louis sped up his pace, and Harry slammed Louis back against the door, trembling against him. He breathed raggedly, releasing choked off moans and whines that had Louis feeling dizzy. He suddenly felt Harry’s hand against him and he gasped.

“Harry-

“Shut up.” Harry grunted, before pressing his lips against Louis, the two moaning into each other’s mouths. They touched each other wherever they could with their free hands, and Louis raked his blunt nails down Harry’s back, the sensation bringing Harry over the edge. Harry sagged a it against Louis, breathing heavily but not stopping slowing his pace, sucking on Louis’ tongue and tugging his hair. He moved from his mouth to his neck, mimicking Louis’ actions, licking and sucking hard at it, until Louis came as well, moaning quietly. 

The two breathed heavily against each other, staring deeply into each other’s eyes.

Louis willed away the fear, Harry forced out the doubt, and they just focused on the other.

“Yours…” whispered Harry.

“Yours.” Louis replied.  
.  
.  
.

“So, the party tonight.”

“Yes.”

It was Saturday, and Eleanor was sifting through Louis’ closet, helping him find what to wear. Harry was sitting on Louis’ bed with a tank top and pajama bottoms, while Louis was seated pretzel style on the floor.

“I was hoping it’d be a lingerie party to be honest.” mumbled Eleanor, grabbing a shirt and tossing it.

“El!” yelled Louis, pretending to sound scandalized. 

“I just really didn’t feel like stressing over an outfit, I have so many cute matching underwear sets and I would have just curled my hair and thrown some glitter in it or something, Ke$ha style.”

“And what would I wear.”

“The cute batman one that Liam got you.”

“Those are quite tight.”

“So’s your arse.”

Louis picked up a biscuit and launched it at her. She smiled at him and picked it up, taking a bite out of it.

Harry was fiddling with Louis’ ipod, getting his first legit taste of music. He bopped his head to the beat, smiling softly.

Louis looked back at him fondly, before turning back to Eleanor.

“This’ll be Harry’s first party.”

She whirled around.

“You’re kidding…”

“Yea, his life has been…erm…quite sheltered. Part of the reason he had such a big row back at home.” Louis said, twisting the story a bit.

She looked at him, before turning back to his closet.

“I know when you’re lying.”

“What?”

“I’ve known you for two long Louis, and I know you’re hiding some stuff. Just letting you know that I know. So whenvever you’re ready to come clean-

“I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Whenever you’re ready to give me the whole story,” she rectified, “then I’ll be right here waiting.”

Louis didn’t say anything, instead, lifting his mug to take a sip of his tea.

“It reeks of sex in here, by the way.”

“Oh my God El.”

“Did you bone?”

“No…”

“Hand jobs then.”

“Shut up and find me something to wear.”

She dug deeper into the closet.

“I’m thinking of bringing back the ‘red pants of destiny’. They’re so fetch.”

Louis’ jaw dropped.

“Those hardly fit now, and I don’t dress like that anymore either. How will that look with my piercings and tats? And please, stop trying to make fetch happen.” he mocked.

“Never. And I think the better question is, how will they look on your ass?”

Louis sighed.

“What would I wear them with?”

“Your Vans?”

“Meh…”

“Well, here’s that black leather spiked vest, so you could wear that with your um…a simple black v-neck. Give people a little peak of your collarbone tat.”

Louis nodded.

“Okay, but I’m still not sure about the Vans. What about…”

He placed his mug down, crawling over to his closet and ruffling under the piles of God knows what until he pulled out a pair of old black combat boots.

“Oh Lou those are gorgeous. How did we forget about them?”

“No idea.”

He kissed them before placing them down.

“That should do it. Beanie or no?”

“Where the flowercrown. They’re roses. It’d match.”

“You’re a freakin genius El.”

“Always, Lou. Now for lover boy over there.”

“He has clothes in his bag.”

“Well I’d hope so.” Eleanor deadpanned, before she grabbed his duffle bag, ruffling through it. “Wow, check these out.” 

She pulled out black skinny’s with leather patches over the knees.

“Friggin hipster.” she joked, tossing them to Louis who barely caught them.

“Thanks, hoe.”

“Spank me baby.” she replied, before sifting through again, pulling out a simple white tee, also tossing that.

Louis laid them out on the bed before a gasp caught his attention.

“A nice black blazer here. Roll this up to quarter sleeve, and then these white Converse. My job here is done.”

She handed them to Louis before standing up, dusting off her sweats. 

“Don’t be so busy snogging that you forget to pick me up. As always, we’re leaving my house an hour after the party starts. Too early and we get stuck setting up and nobody’s drunk yet and I just don’t feel like dealing with that. Later gater.”

She blew him a kiss before heading out. Louis grabbed his phone off the bed, checking the time. It was five already. 

“Okay, Harry?”

Harry looked up, glancing around for Eleanor but not seeing her.

“Yea, she left love. I’m gonna take a shower.”

Harry nodded, and Louis looked at him again, before walking out. However, he stepped back in.

“Wanna come with?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Harry all but nearly threw the earphones out of his ears.

“Yes.” he answered, quickly getting up and following Louis. Louis grabbed Harry and rushed him down the hallway into the bathroom so they wouldn’t be caught by anyone.

“Clothes off, quickly.” commanded Louis, and they both stripped, Louis turning on the water and the two wasting no time getting in and getting frisky. Their hands roamed over each other as they kissed, letting out small pants and moans, and occasional loud grunts.

Finally, they managed to separate and clean themselves off before stepping out, Louis giving himself a quick shave.

“Okay, so like, run back to my room, and please don’t drop your towel.” Louis laughed, wrapping his around his waste. He placed his hand on the door knob, and took a deep breathe before quickly yanking it open, only to see his mother standing there with crossed arms.

“What were you doing in there?”

“Um…taking a shower-

“With Harry. And don’t try the shampoo in the eye trick twice with me.”

“Saving water.” said Louis.

“Saving water?” repeated Jay, sounding more and more un-amused. 

“Yea, ever hear the slogan, save water, shower together?”

“Don’t play with me Louis.” 

“I’m not.”

“There are hickey’s all over your neck and chest.”

“We kissed.”

“Together, naked.”

“Yes.”

“When did I ever give you permi-

“Oh my God, Mum, who ever asks their Mum if they can make out or have sex-

“Sex!?”

“Yes, sex! I’m not some virgin, Mum-

“Louis! William! Tomlinson!”

“Harry, go to my room and get dressed.”

Harry gingerly squeezed by and scuttled off, doing as Louis said. Louis turned back to his mother,

“And where are you going?”

“A party.”

“I don’t think so.”

“I’m going.”

“Louis-

“Mum, I’m going to this party. Curse me out later, after I come back. I already promised El and ride, and I’m not gonna have my night ruined because you’re pissed I like dick!”

Jay grabbed Louis’ face in her hands, tugging him forward.

“Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare, young man. I’d never be angry at you for what gender you choose to love. Don’t you ever say that. I’m upset because what parent wouldn’t be bothered to hear her child being sexually active. I don’t care about your partners, unless they’re mad or something. I care about the rules in my house.”

Louis stared at her.

“So you’re not mad that I like boys?”

“Of course not, you moron. I know we haven’t been getting along lately, but I don’t hate you, and I most certainly wouldn’t for who you choose to shag.”

“Mum!”

“Hurry up and get out before I change my mind about the party.”

She left Louis there standing red faced in shock, and he quickly rushed into his room, ignoring his sister’s peeking from their bedroom doors. He shut his room door behind him, finding Harry half dressed.

“You alright?” he asked, taking in Louis’ watery eyes.

“M’fine. Let’s just hurry alright?”

The two dressed silently, Harry finishing and sitting on Louis’ bed.

Louis tugged on his ‘red pants of destiny’, grunting and jumping and squirming until he finally managed to pull them up. He dropped down into a squat to stretch them out, and checked himself in his mirror. Placing his hands on his bum, he gave it a firm pat, satisfied with what he saw. He caught Harry staring at him trough the mirror.

“Like what you see, Harry?” 

“Very much so.” Harry replied, without hesitation.

Louis blushed before finishing the rest of his outfit, finally placing his rose crown delicately on his head.

Harry smiled at that. Louis grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet, and they went out of his room.

“By mum!” he shouted.

“Be safe!” she replied.

He smiled, and they headed out, getting into the car.

“Call El for me, her number should be on her phone, an say we’re early and on the way. I’m gonna stop and grab fries or something so we don’t drink on empty stomachs. And this’ll be your first party so…let’s try and take it easy. I did promise to take care of you.”

Harry nodded, pulling out his phone and dialing Eleanor.

‘What?’

“Hello Eleanor. It’s Harry.”

‘Yea?’

“We’re on our way, and we’re going to pick up food so we don’t drink on empty stomachs.”

‘Good idea. How’s Lou’s bum look in those pants?’  
“Magnificent.”

‘Atta boy. See you soon.’

The call ended, and Harry fiddled with the crown on his head, humming under his breath. Louis listened closely, enjoying the sound.

He had a beautiful voice.

Harry’s phone vibrated, and he checked to see it was from Lily.

-Hey love. R u coming the party tonight?-Lily ;)

-Yea-

-Good. We’re gonna have fun-Lily ;)

-Yea, it looks like it’s going to be a good time.-

-Can’t wait to see you-Lily ;)

-Okay.-

They pulled up at Eleanor’s house, and she stepped out in a white crop top with short black shorts, sheer black thigh highs, and purple pumps.

“Wow.” mumbled Harry.

Louis laughed.

“She’s fit, right?”

Harry nodded, and he jumped out the car to open the door for her.

“Oh, thank you.”

She sounded genuinely surprised.

“You’re so sweet, love.” said Louis, leaning over to smooch his cheek when he got back in.

“Okay, so the plan is food, then party. No designated driver, as we’re probably gonna get smashed and crash at her place.”

Eleanor nodded excitedly. 

“Let’s go then.”  
.  
.  
.

Sufficiently fed, the three pulled up at Rita’s house, aka mansion, at around 7:15. 

“Holy crap…” muttered Louis.

The entire block was filled with people and cars, and he couldn’t imagine how many were inside. He managed to park somewhat well, and the three got out, immediately getting catcalls and wolf whistles. 

Eleanor smiled and waved, the three making their way in.

“The others are here already. I texted them. And apparently we’re just in time for the twerk-off. Hurry up!” yelled Eleanor, grabbing their hands and tugging them in.

The party was in full swing, packed and loud and an overall wild atmosphere.

Harry looked around, amazed at what he was seeing. Someone placed a red plastic cup in his hand and he took a sip, cringing slightly at the burn, before shrugging and chugging it down. Eleanor and Louis already had cups in their hands too, but they drank from them slowly.

Whatever was in that cup was good though.

“Louis’ here!” someone shouted.

“Hold up, wait a minute! It’s come to my attention that Louis the Tommo Tomlinson has just arrived, and he is wearing a flattering pair of red pants I thought I’d never have the privilege to see him in again.” yelled Nick from where he stood at the DJ booth, mic in his hands.

People cheered, and Louis laughed.

“And we have the lovely Eleanor Calder looking stunning, as always.”

Eleanor did a mock curtsey.

“Now, it’s time for the twerk-off, and of course, our dazzling Danielle has entered, oh baby. Louis, care to charm the crowd.”

Louis looked over at Eleanor, and she nodded hell yes, and he laughed, handing her his cup before being helped onto the stage. Harry went to stand next to Eleanor, wondering what twerking was. A few other people joined Louis and Danielle on the stage.

“DJ, care to drop a booty bouncing beat for me please?”

The DJ complied, and before long, Express Yourself by Diplo blared through the speakers.

“Marvelous tune! Now don’t let me stop you folks. Let me see that ass clap!”

The other people immediately dropped and began dancing, while Louis and Danielle looked over at each other.

“This is between me and you, not them.” laughed Danielle.

“Nice to see you’re better, and you’re a much better dancer than me.”

She rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully.

“Don’t get yourself down. Now shut up and drop it low.”

The two smiled at each other before Danielle moved into a handstand, spreading her legs and popping to the beat of the song, smiling at the cheers she got from the crowd.

Louis laughed and turned around, giving the crowd a good view of his bum, getting on the tips of his toes, bouncing to the beat, before spreading his feet apart and squatting, making his ass clap, following the lyrics of the song.

Harry’s jaw dropped, and Eleanor laughed at the look on his face. 

Danielle got back on her feet, kicking her leg up and dropping into a split, before moving into her knees, turning away from the crowd and giving them a good show. 

Louis lifted up his shirt, the curve of his tanned back shining magnificently as he gyrated, before he stopped and watched Danielle. She looked up at him and made her way over, turning her back to him, getting up and grinding against him for a moment, before she dropped and moved herself at a faster place, Louis placing his hands above her bum and pretending to play the drums on them.

The got cheers and whistles, and the music cut off, the two laughing together, going to shake hands.

“That was brilliant!” cheered Nick.

“Let’s pick a winner shall we?”

The cheers were dull until they came to Louis and Danielle. 

“Are we going with the Tommo?”

He got a loud reaction from the crowd, and he blushed and covered his face.

“Or Danielle!”

The cheers were slightly louder.

“Danielle it is. Congrats babe!”

Louis turned and the two hugged before stepping off the stage together.

“I’m gonna find Liam!” she yelled over at him, before making her way through the crowd.

Louis got a few pats on the back and a few on the bum before he got back to Harry.

“So?” he asked.

Harry was speechless, and Louis laughed. Eleanor handed him back his drink and he sipped at it.

“I’m gonna go find the other’s boys. Have fun.” said Eleanor, winking at them and leaving them to it.

Somebody placed another cup in Harry’s hands and he downed it quickly, much to Louis’ surprise.

“Slow down there love, this stuff is pretty strong.”

Harry nodded, accepting another cup, drinking it a bit slower. Another song came on, and Louis perked up.

“I love this song! Dance with me, Harry!”

Harry looked uncertain.

“I don’t really know how…”

“I’ll help you. Get behind me and place your hands on my hips.”

Harry dropped his cup in a bin nearby and did as Louis said. 

“Pull me closer.”

Harry did, and Louis smiled, rubbing his bum on Harry’s crotch playfully.

“Oh.” said Hary, not expecting it.

“Just follow my rhythm.”

Louis finished his drink, tossing it, before placing his hands on Harry’s, and moving to a simple rhythm for Harry to follow. It took Harry a while, but he managed, Louis getting more into it, grinding against him. Harry found himself backed into a wall, where Louis bent forward, apply more pressure to Harry’s crotch.

Harry moaned slightly, the sound lost in the noise, but he rubbed himself against Louis, catching on to the beat of the song.

“You’re pretty good at this, Harry. A quick learner.”

Harry smiled, gasping softly at the feel of Louis against him. He gripped the smaller boy harder, looking down and getting incredibly turned on at the sight of Louis grinding on him.

“Look at them go…” said Niall, who was standing and watching with Eleanor. A small crowd had gathered, watching them. 

Louis noticed them staring, and blushed a bit, stopping.

“I’m gonna get another drink. I’ll be right back.” 

Harry watched Louis disappeared, before he leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

“Hey Harry.”

He opened his eyes, seeing Lily, who was holding to cups.

“Hello Lily. You look… nice.”

She was wearing a black bodycon long sleeved dress that ended mid thigh, and black stilettos.

“Thank you.” she said, smiling. “Drink?” she offered.

Harry nodded, taking it from her and having a long sip. She watched him drink, smiling.

“You’ve got great tolerance?”

“Tolenrance?”

“Yea, doesn’t the drink burn?”

“Oh, yea, it does, but it doesn’t really bother me as much.”

She nodded.

“Let’s go somewhere less crowded.”

He looked around for Louis, but didn’t see him. Louis would find him though, and he wouldn’t go far.

They went to a rather secluded corner, and Lily pulled a small plastic bag full on tiny pills from her bra.

“Here, take one.”

She pulled on out and held it out.

“What is it?”

She smiled.

“Just something to help us loosen up a bit.”

She placed it on his tongue, and he swallowed it. She also put one in her mouth, quickly spitting it out when he wasn’t looking.

She grabbed his hand. 

“C’mon!” she yelled, tugging him back into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Louis was still waiting in line for his drink, feeling a little overheated from the dancing he had done. Zayn joined him in line and the two chatted, eventually getting their drinks and Louis lost track of time as Liam and Danielle came too.

They heard a loud cheer, people rushing from the kitchen to see, and they turned to each other.

“What’s going on?” asked Zayn, grabbing someone before they left.

“The new kid, Harry, he just crowd surfed, and now he’s doing body shots!”

Someone else jumped in.

“He’s so on the pill right now mate. He’s high out of his mind.”

Louis gasped, horrified, before he rushed into the crowd, ignoring his friends. He could barely see what was going on, and Liam caught up, hoisting Louis onto his shoulders.

Louis saw Lily sucking on Harry’s stomach, before pulling him into a kiss. Harry was shirtless, and another girl came by, one of Lily’s friends, also taking a shot off of him. Lily and Harry were fiercely making out, before Harry separated, catching sight of Louis.

“That conniving bitch!” he shouted angrily.

Harry waved to Louis, shouting his name excitedly.

Louis got off of Liam’s shoulders, pushing through the crowd to where Harry was. He glared at Lily, grabbing Harry’s shirt from the table and tugging him with him to a quieter spot.

“Harry…Harry calm down.”

Harry was twitching, dancing fast to a slower song. His eyes were unevenly dilated, and Louis cursed worriedly.

“Harry, did Lily give you anything?”

Harry nodded vigorously.

“A drink!” he shouted, before spinning around.

Louis grabbed his shoulder, trying to hold him still.

“Did she give you anything else?”

“Um…um…yea yea a…little blue pill. She took one too.”

Except Lily was mysteriously not showing any of the side effects. 

“Harry, I’m going to take you to a room to lie dow-

“No! Louis I’m so excited and happy and I don’t know why but I feel great so I’m going to get another drink-

“Wait Harry-

“I’ll be right back I’m gonna get a drink!”

Harry tore off, leaving Louis there in shock.

This was not good. This was not good at all.

“Harry!” he called after him, trying to keep up, but Harry had vanished. 

Louis bumped into Nick and Rita, who were dancing.

Nick took one look at Louis face and frowned.

“What’s going on?”

“I think Lily drugged Harry. He’s never been to a party like this…she gave him a pill and he didn’t know any better.”

Rita gasped.

“Yikes love, where is he?”

“Running all over the place out of his mind. These are his shirt and jacket.”

Nick looked around, before back at Louis.

“Lily wasn’t going to get Harry willingly. She gave him a little push.”

“Yea well, I promised his sister that I’d watch over him and now he’s high out of his mind running rampant!”

Louis tugged at his hair in frustration, before pushing through the crowd asking for Harry. Nearly everyone had seen glimpses of him.

“He just made out with Amy.”

“He was with Taylor a second ago.”

“He just downed five drinks in like 20 seconds it was freakin awesome.”

Louis got more and more frazzled as time went on, desperately searching for Harry so he could get him the hell out of there and sobered up somehow.  
.  
.  
.

“Harry, there you are?”

Harry whirled around, nearly colliding with Lily.

“Lily! Hello love! How are you! You feeling alright! Want a drink perhaps! A dance!”

She smiled, grabbing his hand.

“Actually, I’m a little tired from the dancing. There are bedrooms upstairs. Could you take me to one please.”

“Sure.” He said, scooping her up bridal styles and moving through the crowd at a near manic pace. He walked up the stair quickly, pushing open one of the bedroom doors and depositing her on a bed.

“Ok I’m going to go get another drink-

“Wait Harry. Come sit with me.” 

Harry nodded, diving onto the bed and crawling up to her, giggling.

Lily laughed, before suddenly straddling him on the bed, trailing her arms down his toned chest. 

“You’re gorgeous Harry.”

“Thank you. You too!”

She nodded, leaning down and resting herself on top of him.

“Kiss me Harry.”

He hesitated for a moment, before his eyes fluttered and he nodded.

“Okay.” he answered, pulling her down for a rough fast kiss. He rolled on top of her, grinding down onto her and kissing her, smiling at the sounds she made.

“Louis taught me that.”

She frowned.

“Less talk, more kiss.”

They trailed their hands over each other, Lily directing Harry how to remove her dress. He tossed it in the corner, eyeing her body hungrily before colliding with her again.

This was going exactly how she wanted it too. Just a little further now. She reached her hand down to his jeans, pushing her hand into them, gripping him softly, and he froze.

“No, wait. I’m his.”

She sat up slightly.

“What?”

“I’m his, and he is mine. I can’t…we can’t…can we go back down and dance and get another drink because-

“Woah, Harry, stop. C’mon, kiss me again.”

He shook his head, confused.

“No…I can’t. We can’t. I’m with somebody.”

“So? You’re with me now.”

She leaned up to kiss her again, and he pushed her back softly.

“Lily we can’t-

“What do you mean we can’t!?”

“I’m with Louis. This is wrong.” 

He swayed slightly, gripping his head.

“Screw you asshole. Louis’ is a dick. He plays with your feelings and leaves you broken. 

“He said he was never interested in you though. And don’t say mean things about Louis.”

She gasped angrily, reaching for something to throw, and ended up grabbing the small bag of pills. Seeing red, she spoke without thinking.

“Fine. Leave then. But take the rest of these. They’ll make you feel even better then you do now.”

He smiled, grabbing them and emptying them into his hand, tossing them back and swallowing them thickly. She watched him, muttering, “Serves you right.” 

“Thank you. You should get dressed. Someone could see you and you need to stay safe.”

When he said that, she realized what she just did. 

Oh God.

“Wait, Harry, oh my God, you just took all of them-

“I’m gonna go outside, get some fresh air. See you later Lily.”

He stumbled out, and she watched him go, calling after him weakly but he didn’t hear her. She sat silently, shivering in shock, her mind replaying what just happened over and over.

After a while, the door burst open and Luis ran in.

“Harry! Oh, Lily. Lily, you bitch-

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean it I-

“Lily?”

“Louis…I…he took all the pills. I got mad because all this time, I’m sitting there half naked and he’s on top of me and he was still thinking of you! I got so angry and I told him to take them all and he did…”

She burst into tears, and Louis stared at her open mouth, before scrambling onto the bed, and grabbing her shoulders roughly.

“Where did he go!/ Tell me where he went Lily! Lily!”

“He said he was going outsi-

He jumped off the bed before she could finish, sprinting out and down the stares, shoving past people.

Eleanor saw Louis, and frowned when he ran past her with a look of pure terror on his face.

“Louis!?” she called after him, but he ran outside, screaming for Harry.

It was dark now, and everybody was inside.

“Harry! Harry!” he screamed, desperately searching, running around the house, near the woods in the back yard.

“Harry!” he yelled, his voice breaking into a desperate sob.

Where was he? Where was his Harry, his poor innocent Harry.

And then he heard it. A soft voice, singing a lullaby in a language he could recognize, coming from the forest. He slowly walked, shivering, and hoping that it was Harry and he was alright.

Then he saw her. Gemma was seated on the ground with Harry’s head in her lap. Harry was shaking, his eyes rolling and fluttering, choking and gurgling and foaming at the mouth.

“Oh God…” whispered Louis, dropping to his knees at the sight.

Harry was clutching his stomach, whimpering through his tears and choking, shuddering violently. His eyes fluttered open and zeroed in on Louis, and he weakly reached his hand out to him.

Louis reached his hand to meet his, but Gemma spoke.

“Stop.”

He froze with his hand midair.

Harry moaned again, and Gemma smoothed his hair, minding his nearly ruined crown.

“You told me you would take care of him.”

No no no.

“You promised me you would.”

“Ge-

“Look at him Louis.”

He did, and then he looked away. He couldn’t watch this. He couldn’t watch Harry suffer like this.

“You broke him in just a few days.”

Louis shook his head, tears falling. He didn’t mean too. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this…this wasn’t...no…

“I’m taking him back.”

His head shot up, and he looked at Gemma with wide eyes.

“No please I-

“I’m taking my brother back, and I will save him, and I will keep him away from you-

He shook his head harder, his breath hitching as he cried.

“Please Gemma I can’t-

“Because it’s clear that it isn’t safe for him here.”

Louis started crying in earnest, clutching at Harry’s clothes that were still in his hands.

“Goodbye Louis.”

“No Gemma no I need him here…please… please don’t take him away…he’s mine and I’m his and I love him…I love him Gemma I-

She ignored him, scooping Harry up and holding his now limp body with a strength she didn’t look like she had, walking deeper into the forest, and then vanishing before his eyes.

He collapsed onto his side and brought Harry’s shirt and blazer to his face, screaming raw and broken into it, before he lied still on the dirt, having lost the energy and drive to do anything else.

He heard his friends calling to him, sounding worried and scared, and it took them a while, but they finally found him, lying still on the ground with reddened blank eyes.

The called him, asking him what happened and why he looked like that, but he ignored them, instead clutching Harry’s clothes to him tighter and breathing in the scent of someone lost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> This took a reaaallllyyy long time, and I’m so sorry.
> 
> I’m also sorry about the length. I literally cannot…yo.
> 
> And I’m also sorry for the countless mistakes that are probably all over this thing.
> 
> Fear, rage, jealousy, lust, doubt…those are all venoms. They sneak in, bubbling and creeping through your veins and poison you from the inside out.
> 
> Lily is also a venom.
> 
> Poor Harry was her victim, and poor Louis is lying broken.


End file.
